(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for damping of a flywheel, and more particularly, to an apparatus for damping of a flywheel that effectively attenuates torsional vibration of an engine while preventing the entire length of a transmission from increasing by adding a mass to a dual mass flywheel structure.
(b) Background Art
In general, there is always imbalance of a driving force due to a change in gas pressure by a piston in internal combustion engines. A torsional vibration force is generated by such an imbalance in the engines. It is preferable to make transmission of power from the engines uniform while the engines operate.
For a driving NVH, a flywheel serves to reduce the problems (e.g., traveling and idle rattling) of the NVH in the driving system by keeping the rotational speed constant using an inertia moment, and by reducing the variations in the frequency of torsional vibration transmitted from an engine.
On the other hand, recently, vehicles equipped with high-performance engines (e.g., using GDI, turbocharger, supercharger, twinturbo, etc.) are being competitively developed and brought into the market, and particularly, it is being attempted to use a high-torque engine in a low-speed section to solve the defect related to a feeling of departure (feeling of direct driving), which is a vulnerable point of luxurious vehicles.
However, for such engines, aspects of NVH such as rattling and booming may be deteriorated with increased torsional vibration of the engines, and particularly, an increase of torsional vibration of the pairs of gears in a transmission may cause shock and noise to increase.
FIG. 1 shows a damping apparatus 2, according to the related art, which is separately disposed on an input shaft 1 to offset torsional vibration transmitted to the input shaft 1 using a damping spring. That is, torsional vibration from an engine that is transmitted through a clutch 3 is absorbed and reduced by the damping apparatus 2.
However, according to the related art, it is necessary to prepare a space to mount a damping apparatus to a transmission. Because the available space to mount a damping apparatus to a transmission is limited, the entire length of the transmission increases when a damping apparatus is mounted.
As related art, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2002-0043925 entitled “Triple Mass Vibration Damping Flywheel for Vehicles” has been disclosed, but it has a problem improving torsional vibration generated in a power train with two or three cylinders.
The description provided above as related art of the present disclosure is intended only to help understand the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being known by those having ordinary skill in the art.    (Patent Document 1) KR 10-2002-0043925 A